


Souvenirs d'enfance

by sofi_cerise



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, parce que le fluff sauvera le monde
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois Zaraki se demandait si il avait bien fait de prendre cette si petite fille avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs d'enfance

Parfois Zaraki se demandait si il avait bien fait de prendre cette si petite fille avec lui. Non pas que se battre en tenant son sabre d'une seule main et le bébé dans l'autre lui déplaise. Cela rendait même les combats plus intéressants !  
La place d'un enfant n'était simplement pas à ses côtés. Que pouvait-il lui apporter, lui qui n'avait ni nom, ni avenir ?  
Au prochain village, il essayerai de lui trouver une famille où elle pourrait grandir et être heureuse.  
Mais regarder Yachiru dormir contre son torse, en serrant si fort un de ses doigts dans ses petites mains faisait à chaque fois voler en éclat la décision du brigand.

888  
Il ne connaît pas de berceuses. Il ne connaît même pas de comptines à chanter à la petite fille.  
Mais quand la nuit vient, il la prend contre lui et pendant qu'ils regardent la lune ensemble, doucement, sa voix grave s’élève vers le ciel :

Les fleurs de cerisiers s'ouvrent gracieusement au-dessus des champs,  
Tout là-haut se dresse le mur du château,  
Où sont partis les guerriers?  
Où est le clair de lune qui brillait si vivement là-haut,  
Brillait au-dessus des guerriers qui vidaient les verres?

888

Dans une maison en ruine, il avait trouvé une petite balle. Parfois, pendant qu'ils se reposaient de leur voyage, il y jouait avec Yachiru mais un jour de marché, il vit le regard de la petite fille vissé à une poupée que tenait une gamine.  
Alors au fil de ses innombrables combats, il se mit à récupérer ici le foulard d'un bandit ou un morceau de ses haillons, là une mèche de cheveux noir. Et puis de la ficelle, du bois, du gofun...  
Après plusieurs nuits de labeur à tailler le bois, coudre ou peindre, le guerrier lui offrit enfin la petite poupée, les mains un peu tremblantes.  
Le regard émerveillé de Yachiru et le sourire qu'elle adressa à Zarachi éclipsèrent le soleil.

888

Un peu plus de 200 ans se sont écoulés et s'est le nettoyage de printemps au Seireitei. Enfin au siège de la 11eme division. En tout cas, dans le chambre de Yachiru.  
Alors que la jeune fille secoue ses futons, Nemu vide les tiroirs où s'entassent tout un tas d'objets hétéroclites. Dans ce monstrueux bazar, son regard est attiré par un carton soigneusement rangé. La savante se permet de l'ouvrir pour y découvrir enveloppée dans du papier de soie comme un trésor, une très vieille poupée dont la peinture du visage s'est fanée et au kimono cousu maladroitement.  
Yachiru s'approche alors et effleure la poupée en souriant :  
-C'est Papa qui me l'a donné.

FIN

 

note :

-Kojo No Tsuki n'a été écrite qu'à l’ère Meiji... (donc en fait Zaraki devrait déjà être au Seireitei) mais elle est tellement belle et elle lui correspond tellement que je me suis permis cet anachronisme.

-le gofun est une sorte de peinture blanche à base de carbonate de calcium utilisé dans les estampes et pour la fabrication des poupées.


End file.
